Accio gros problèmes !
by Thick pillow
Summary: Accio bouteille de Whisky pur Feu ! bah, ça ne marchera pas. Ah, ben si. Une belle bouteille dans la poche, la Cape d'Invisibilité sur la tête, Harry part petite promenade dans le château, seul avec des pensées de plus en plus éthyliques. Seul, vraiment?


Titre : Accio gros problèmes !

Auteur : Thick Pillow

Source : Les 5 premiers tomes d'HP, et une partie du 6.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling : Harry, Poudlard, le Whisky pur Feu, les sous, tout.

Résumé : Oneshot. "Accio bouteille de Whisky pur Feu !" De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas. Ah, ben si. Une belle bouteille dans la poche, la Cape d'Invisibilité sur la tête, Harry est parti pour une petite promenade dans le château, seul avec des pensées de plus en plus éthyliques. Seul, vraiment ?

* * *

Le dortoir des garçons était presque profondément endormi. Presque, car un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter demeurai assis sur son lit, refusant tout sommeil. Harry dormait peu voir pas du tout les jours qui suivaient ses entretiens avec Dumbledore : il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voyait avec son professeur dans la pensine, des souvenirs de témoins passagers de la vie de Voldemort. Ces souvenirs lui apportaient des réponses ... Mais encore plus de questions. Voldemort avait été un sorcier extrèmement puissant et conscient de sa puissance avant même de savoir qu'il était un sorcier. Harry était loin de l'égaler. Les actions magiques les plus spectaculaires qu'il ai pu faire durant son enfance avaient été de colorer les cheveux d'un de ses professeurs, et de se faire léviter sur le toit de son école pour échapper à une bagarre. _Très courageux, vraiment_, se dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Bien sûr, le monde sorcier voyait Harry comme le Survivant, comme celui qui était puissant au point de battre un jour Lord Voldemort. Mais Harry, conscient de sa force - qui n'était pas nulle, était aussi conscient de sa chance. Il avait toujours eu de la chance. L'exploit magique dont il pouvait tirer une certaine fierté n'était pas un sort jeté contre Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, lancé au péril de sa vie. C'était durant la première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, l'Accio qu'il avait lancé depuis le terrain de Quidditch pour faire venir son Eclair de Feu du château. Il savait que peu de gens pouvaient faire venir un objet d'aussi loin, et il n'avait bénéficié d'aucune aide à ce moment.

Oh. L'_Accio_. Non, c'était une idée stupide. Bah, ça ne marcherai probablement pas, il devrait murmurer la formule pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, l'établissement des Trois Balais était très éloigné, et il devrait se concentrer à fond pour que l'objet ne se casse pas durant le trajet. Ce n'était pas faisable.

Mais ça vallait le coup d'essayer. 

Harry sorti lentement de son lit, pris sa baguette et contourna les lits de ses camarades, pour se pencher à la fenêtre ouverte près de celui de Neville. Il pointa sa baguette en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard, et murmura distinctement :

- _Accio bouteille de Whisky pur Feu !_

Et il attendit, guettant le moindre tintement de bouteille. Il senti une crampe contracter sa jambe, et songea qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps en équilibre devant la table de chevêt sur laquelle trônait le Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville, qui avait considérablement grandi. Si Harry avait le malheur de l'effleurer, il serai victime d'une giclée malodorante d'Empestine. Il agrippât le rebord de la fenêtre de sa main libre, et redoubla de concentration. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçu avec soulagement une bouteille qui lévitait tranquillement vers lui. Après une réception difficile, il posa son butin sur son lit, enfila un pantalon trois fois trop grand, calla la bouteille dans une poche et mis sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

Il marcha un moment dans les couloirs déserts, profitant de la liberté qu'il ressentait. Il ne sentait décidément bien qu'à Poudlard, la nuit, seul et libéré momentanément de la pression des cours, des devoirs qui s'accumulaient et des regards qu'on portait sur lui. Lord Voldemort lui semblait faire parti d'un autre monde. Il bu une premiere gorgée de Whisky pur Feu, et s'arreta un moment. C'était fort, chaud, brûlant même, et étrangement bon. Il continua sa promenade, regardant les tableaux endormis à la lumière que produisait sa baguette, buvant de petites gorgées de temps en temps.

Il se sentait quand même un peu idiot. Se balader dans les couloirs avec une bouteille volée de Whisky pur Feu. Sans compter que s'il se faisait prendre, il aura _encore_ droit à une retenu. _Bof, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, je suis là j'y reste_, pensa t-il en entreprennant d'avaler une grande gorgée cul sec, emporté dans un élan de courage et de stupidité typiquement gryffondoresque.  
Ses remords disparurent instantanément, la sensibilité de sa gorge aussi. Il recracha sa gorgée, et entendit avec horreur des bruits de pas venant d'un couloir proche. Il eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner de la flaque de whisky, de murmurer _"nox" _pour éteindre la lumière de sa baguette et d'ajuster sa cape avant de voir Lupin passer l'angle du couloir, qui marchait rapidement l'air paniqué ... Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas de problème au moins ? Pourquoi Lupin paniquait ? quelle était la personne vers laquelle il se retournait brusquement ? Pitié, pas un Mangemort, pas _maintenant_ ... Et Harry qui se sentait lentement tituber contre le mur, incapable de tenir correctement sur ses jambes ...

- Mais bien sûr que si, je t'aime !

Ah. Y'avait donc pas de problème. Lupin ne dirais pas à un Mangemort qu'il l'aime.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'éloigne à deux mètres de moi quand d'autres membres de l'Ordre nous surprênnent ?

Oho, Lupin sortait avec une membre de l'Ordre-euuh ... Hem. Reprends-toi, Harry. Qui ça pouvait être ? McGonagall ? Beurk, non, raah on n'a pas idée d'avoir des visions pareilles ... Molly Weasley ? Nan, pas d'histoire d'adultère dans l'Ordre, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça ... Tonks ?

- Mais ... AAH ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, là ? J'ai touché quelque chose !

En reculant, Lupin avait failli rentrer dans Harry, qui fit un écart peu discret pour éviter la colision.

- WAAW -_ZIIIIIP -_ ! C'est quoi ça ?

Tonks, fidèle à elle-même, avait glissé sur la flaque de whisky. Le couple s'interrogea du regard, puis Lupin alla aider Tonks à se relever. Sans même se retourner, il dit :

- Harry ? Je sais que c'est toi. Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouver piégé comme toi sous cette cape.

Regardant la flaque, Tonks ajouta :

- Toi aussi tu te bourrais la gueule la nuit ?

Harry retira en vitesse sa Cape d'Invisibilité, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse de Lupin.

- Euh ... ben, salut ! dit il avec un sourire faible. Mauvaise idée, le sourire. Lupin le regarda d'un air navré, puis baissa les yeux vers la bouteille qui dépassait de sa poche. Tonks était bouche bée, les courcils haussés. Elle s'approcha de Lupin qui passa la main autour de sa taille. Au moins, avoir découvert Harry ivre dans un couloir leur aura permis d'oublier leur querelle. Il chercha une explication logique.

- Je ... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai eu envie de marcher ... Il trouva préférable de s'arrêter de parler, entendant sa voix être bien moins sûre que dans ses pensées.

- Et de picoler, completa Tonks.

- Tu sais que des dizaines de personnes veillent à ta sécurité ? Tes professeurs, l'Ordre, les Weasley ... En parlant des Weasley, Ron ne sais pas que tu est sorti je présume ? Tu n'as dit à personne où tu allais ? C'est totalement déraisonnable et injustifié, Harry !

- Je sais ! gémit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur, mais ça vous dirais pas de poursuivre ce savon demain ? J'ai un de ces mal de tête ...

- Il a raison, Remus ... _"gagné"_, se dit Harry. Il ne s'en rappellera sûrement pas demain, alors que si tu l'enguelle quand il aura bien décuvé, il s'en rappellera. Et si on lui envoyait une beuglante au petit déjeuné ?

Lupin eut un rire sadique.  
- Pourquoi pas, comme ça on pourra prévenir Molly, elle sera ravie de se joindre à nous.

- Eh naon, s'il vous plaaait !

Pourquoi ils se marraient ? _Pourquoi ils se marraient ?_

- Quoi ? Quèssya ?

Ils le faisaient marcher. C'était ça, ils profitaient de son état de faiblesse pour lui faire peur et l'humilier.

- ... C'est pas marrant ...

- Harry, répondit Tonks d'un ton très sérieux, on ne dira rien, mais tu doit retourner à ton dortoir tout de suite.

- Mais on va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

Et c'était un ancien Maraudeur qui disais ça. Traître.

- Toi non plus, Remus, tu t'en tirera pas comme ça ..., roucoula Tonks à l'oreille de Lupin, dont les pomettes prirent instentanément une jolie teinte rosée.

Tonks fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, qui s'en alla aussi vite que ses jambes incertaines le lui permétaient.

Il n'allait certainement pas rentrer se coucher, alors qu'il se sentait si bien. Il devait en profiter, au nom de tout les élèves qui s'ennuyaient le soir tout seuls dans leurs lits. Ou au nom de lui même, qui s'ennuyait tout les soirs tout seul dans son lit. Bref, en profiter, plutôt que de passer une nouvelle nuit à penser à Voldemort. Voldemort ... _ohoooo_ ... Il eut une idée. L'idée de sa vie. Il suffisait de bourrer la gueule de Voldemort. Ils pourraient se servir de Rogue, qui lui ferait croire qu'il a fabriqué une potion d'Immortalité alors qu'il lui donnerait un verre d'alcool ! Et Voldemort, une foi ivre, pourra être vaincu facilement !! Il fallait qu'il propose cette trouvaille à Dumbledore, tout de suite.  
Jubilant à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un plan aussi infallible, Harry pris la direction du bureau de Dumbledore en courant. Il s'empêtra dans sa cape, et, loi de la gravité oblige, tomba sur les dalles foides du couloir.

Un bruit de feraille se fit entendre, puis un chevalier qui lui était vaguement familier apparu dans le tableau au dessus de lui.

- Par ma foy, qu'êtes vous donc pour aller en ces lieux à cette heure ? Elfe, professeur, somnanbule ?

- Heheeey, salut Chevalier du Catogan. Je suis Harry Potter, dit Harry qui fourrait sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans sa poche.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non. Je connais Harry Potter, vil maraud ! C'est un sorcier très noble et digne, qui ne perd pas son temps à traînnasser !

- Je traînasse si je veux ...

- Et où allez-vous traînassant dans le château ? Errez vous donc sans but ?

- Si ! J'ai un but ! Aha ! Je vais au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore !

- Alors, aaaallons-yyyy ! dit il en brandissant son épée.

- NAOON !

Trop tard. Le Chevalier du Catogan, emporté par son enthousiasme naturel, parcourait déjà les tableaux en direction du bureau directorial dans une véritable fanfare de crissement et d'entrechoquement d'armure, insuportable pour la pauvre petite tête d'Harry qui sentait tout ces bruits lui raisonner à l'intérieur du crâne.

N'ayant pas le choix, il suivit le petit Chevalier à travers cinq ou six couloirs, aperçu à quelques mètres la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, puis il se rendit compte que ses jambes ne voulaient plus porter. Elles refusaient, ses genoux se faisaient coton, et il s'agenouilla part terre, produisant des sons peu ragoûtants du fond de sa gorge.

Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, était écroulé sur le sol de Poudlard, sentant sa dignité s'enfuir très, très loin. Il se demandait comment il pouvais être là, forçant ses bras à le maintenir à une courte distance du sol pour qu'il puisse au moins ne pas se vomir dessus, et leva la lève lentement vers le mur, qui bougeait étrangement. Il semblait s'étirer, se compresser, faire des vagues ... Harry secoua violement la tête. _Outch, mauvaise idée_, se dit il en sentant son cerveau se cogner contre les parois de sa boite cranniène. Il arrivait à peine à se relever, et se demanda s'il avait déjà été dans une situation plus difficile dans toute sa vie ... Puis dû admettre que non, quand il entendit une voix froide et familière derrière lui :

- Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Pourquoi êtes vous par terre ? _Potter ?!_

- Euhf ...

Rogue regarda alternativement Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir debout malgré ses jambes parcourues de spasmes, le vomi dans lequel il trônnait, et la bouteille qui pendait lamentablement au bout de son bras.

- Eh bien, Potter, une foi de plus vous vous promenez seul dans le château ?

- Ouais, ben vous aussi ! oh ...

_Oups_ ... Il ne tenait même pas debout correctement et il se permettait de provoquer Rogue ... Harry, crétin.

- En effet, Potter, sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul dans cette école à avoir droit à des entretiens privilégiés avec notre estimé directeur.

- Nan c'est vrai , dit Harry avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- ... Nous allons mettre votre impertinence sur le compte du ... Qu'est-ce ? Ah, du Whisky pur Feu, bon choix Potter ...

- trop aimable, répondit le sus-nommé. _La ferme, la ferme, la feeerme ... _

- Néamoins, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer cinquante points à Gryffondor. Dix pour être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci, dix pour vous être proccuré une bouteille - que vous me donnerez immédiatement, merci - dix pour avoir incité un stupide protagoniste de tableau à faire un rafut insuportable, et dix pour ... ceci ... _evanesco_.

- Je suis peut être complètement plein, professeur, mais je sais encore compter. Ca fait quarante.

- Et dix pour votre insolence. Puis-je maintenant savoir où vous comptiez allez ?

Une petite voix, sobre, au fond de la tête de Harry lui soufflait qu'il ne vallait mieux pas. Une autre petite voix demandait, effectivement, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

- Heu bah ... c'est que bah ... heu ...

- Peu importe, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'écouter vos pitoyables excuses. Remonter immédiatement dans votre Salle Commune.

Harry s'en alla sans prendre la peine de remettre sa Cape d'Invisibilité, puisque pour la première foi de la soirée (de sa vie ?) il allait obéir à Rogue et retourner sans détour (du moins, pas tant que son sens de l'orientation ne lui faisait pas de blague) à son dortoir, là ou son lit à baldaquin l'attendait pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ...

Severus Rogue pris donc la direction des cachots, la bouteille à la main, se demandant comment par Merlin le gamin avait-il pu se proccurer du Whisky pur Feu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'était étonnant que le gosse tienne encore debout avec tout ce qu'il avait sifflé ... Décidement, il transgressait toutes les règles possibles et imaginables. Heureusement pour Sev', il lui restait encore une partie acceptable du contenu de la bouteille qu'il avait piqué à Potter.

FIIIIN.


End file.
